


you're my shelter from the storm

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: wherever/whatever/i'll be your coat [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Hurricane, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lafayette, Panic Attacks, You're Welcome, its three, lafayette makes breakfast and fails, this was supposed to be one part but, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alex, you should come ov--” he cut himself off, startled to find his boyfriend with his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs and his face buried into them. His whole body was shaking. “Shit,” John swore, instantly at his side.</p><p>In which a storm hits campus, Alex panics, and Lafayette and John give him the cuddles he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this. I hope you like it.

John relished in the peaceful silence that rested over the apartment, the quiet only broken by the frantic tapping of Alexander’s keys, which had faded into the background long ago. Lafayette had swirled out of the apartment in a frenzy a few hours earlier, eager to go out to drinks with Hercules, allowing John some time to relax with his book, homework forgotten on the kitchen table.

John’s head rested against Alexander’s shoulder, legs stretched out across the length of the couch, Alexander curled up at the very end, bare toes peeking out of the sweatpants he’d stolen from Lafayette. John let his eyes roam over his boyfriend, admiring the way his dark eyes lit up as he tapped out a particularly riveting sentence and how the oversized sweatshirt he was wearing, stolen from John, slipped down one of his shoulders.

“Don’t you have any clothes of your own?” John teased, poking Alexander’s cheek playfully. Alexander turned to look at him, an expression of mock-exasperation painted across his face, and John gave him a shit-eating grin.

John felt a warmth burst into his chest at the smile that broke out onto his boyfriend’s face.

“You know you like it,” Alexander said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. John laughed and pecked Alexander’s nose with his lips. Alexander grinned at him before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him towards him, capturing John’s lips with his own. John melted into the kiss, cupping Alexander’s face in his hands, not removing them when they pulled away.

“I love you,” John said breathlessly.

“I love you,” Alexander said, giving him one more smack on the lips before turning back to his work, somehow managing to type with one hand. The other was being held hostage by John, the two’s fingers loosely tangled together and resting between them. John felt boneless with content, burying himself into his book and feeling Alexander breathe deeply beside him.

Rain started to lazily patter down, but it was only when the rain started to come down harder that John felt Alex grow tense beside him. John sat up from his place snuggled up to Alexander and looked at his face, feeling worry knot in the pit of his stomach. His boyfriend’s face was pale and drawn, and he was staring at the computer on his lap blankly, fingers motionless. John placed his hand against Alexander’s cheek to get his attention, and as soon as he had intense brown eyes on him, he asked, “Are you alright?" 

Alexander stared at him for a moment before giving him a reassuring smile, albeit a little shaky. “I’m fine,” he said simply, and gave John a quick peck on the lips before turning back to his computer, smile falling off of his face to be replaced with tension.

John watched him closely, satisfied only when Alex’s fingers began to catch up to their regular breakneck speed as he jotted down his thoughts. John pressed himself up against him, soaking up his warmth as he buried himself back into his book, the world around him fading away in favor of a fictional one.

He was quickly torn back out of his novel when the window flew open violently, flapping loudly against the wall and letting in a torrent of rain. John and Alexander both jumped, and John raced to the window, slamming it shut and locking it forcefully. He stared out at the rain, now a violent onslaught, and jumped a little as thunder cracked overhead. He turned to look at Alex, a grin spreading quickly across his face.

“Alex, you should come ov--” he cut himself off, startled to find his boyfriend with his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs and his face buried into them. His whole body was shaking. “Shit,” John swore, instantly at his side. He knelt on the ground and picked up Alexander’s laptop, which had been knocked to the floor, and saved his work before closing it. He then turned his attentions towards his boyfriend.

“Alex?” he said gently, sliding up onto the couch. He could hear shaky breathing and muttered nonsense, and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. “It’s going to be okay, Alex, oh my God, come here, babe,” John murmured, reaching out for the smaller man. He unwrapped Alexander from himself and pulled him into his own arms, letting Alex bury his face into his chest. He pulled out the rubber band holding Alex’s hair back, winding his fingers through the dark strands and combing through it, placing gentle kisses onto the crown of his head. 

They had been sitting like that for a few moments, the only movement coming from John winding his legs around Alex so that he was sitting in his lap, when thunder cracked loudly from up above, rattling the apartment and shaking the pictures hanging on the walls. John jumped and felt Alexander tense, shaky breaths morphing into sobs. John pulled him in closer, ignoring the tears stinging his own eyes. 

They stayed like that for around an hour before John realized that Alexander had fallen into a fitful sleep, and he smiled softly before placing a kiss in his hair and ever-so-carefully stretched his arm to the coffee table to grab his phone.

**To: Lafayette**

**From: John**

can u come home?? like now

**To: John**

**From: Lafayette**

why?

**To: Lafayette**

**From: John**

i think alex had a panic attack or smtg

hes asleep now but i think you would help

**To: John**

**From: Lafayette**

im on my way

love you

**To: Lafayette**

**From: John**

love you

 

John tossed his phone back onto the couch and turned himself, Alexander still in his arms, so that his feet were planted firmly on the ground. He hooked his hands underneath Alex’s thighs and stood up, letting Alex lean heavily against his chest. Alex securely in place, John began the trek to the bedroom, where he set Alexander down gently in the middle and tugged the blanket over him. He climbed in after him and curled himself around the shorter man, chest pressed against Alex’s back. He pressed a kiss onto the top of Alexander’s head and shut his eyes, falling asleep faster than he’d planned.

He was awoken a half an hour later by someone cracking open the door to the bedroom, and he blearily watched Lafayette clumsily tiptoe their way into the bedroom slowly, clearly tipsy. They made it halfway to the bed before John sat up, careful not to disturb Alex.

“Laf?”

“I’m here,” Lafayette whispered. “Is he okay?”

John felt his heart break as he realized he couldn’t give the answer he wanted to. “I don’t know.”

Lafayette made their way to the other side of the bed before plopping heavily onto the mattress, and John grimaced as he bounced in the aftershock. “Lafayette!” he hissed as quietly as he could. Lafayette winced as Alex opened his eyes and sat up slowly, a little disoriented.

“Laf?” he mumbled, voice rough, and Lafayette looked at him with concern. John scooted himself closer to the two, worry all over his face.

“Alex, are you okay?”

“Oh.” Alexander turned to look at him before dropping his gaze down onto the sheets, picking at a hole in the blanket. “I’m sorry about that,” he muttered. John frowned.

“What?”

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that - I should be over it by now. Lafayette didn’t need to come home for this, they were hav--”

“No,” Lafayette interrupted, looking at Alexander intently. “Alexander, look at me.”

Alex didn’t raise his head, and so Lafayette placed their fingers under his chin and raised it for him. His dark eyes were glazed with unshed tears, which only hardened Lafayette’s need to get their message across. “I don’t know what happened, but it warranted me coming home, and nothing you feel is irrelevant, Alexander.”

Alex bit his lip and shifted out of Lafayette’s gentle hold. “Okay,” he whispered. 

The three sat in silence for a while before John spoke. “What happened, Alex?” he asked quietly.

There was a beat before Alex squeezed his eyes shut and spoke quickly. “A hurricane destroyed my town when I was seventeen. It killed a lot of people. I was trapped for most of it, but when I got out, oh God, the bodies--” he cut himself off with a sob, face crumpling, and before he could hide behind his hands, John drew him into his chest. Lafayette scooted closer and pressed against Alex, running their hands through his hair and muttering French into his ear.

Together, they lowered themselves until they were all lying down, Lafayette curled up against Alex’s back and John at his front. John pressed kisses all over his face, and Lafayette continued to run hands through his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Alex said through his sobs, and John shook his head.

“Don’t be. You have no reason to be. We love you.”

They held him until he had exhausted himself into sleep, Lafayette dropping off afterwards, and John gave one last kiss to Alex’s forehead before shutting his eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lafayette fails at breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tooth rotting fluff. Nothing substantial to this - this is me indulging myself.

John woke to bright sunlight streaming through the windows and Alex’s heavy warmth nestled at his side. A small smile spread across his face. He stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, recollecting last night’s events, and turned his head to kiss Alex’s hair.

He jumped as a crash echoed from the kitchen, and whipped his head up to look over Alex at the other side of the bed. Lafayette was gone, the only sign of them being there a small divot in the mattress.

He untangled himself from Alex, careful not to disturb him, and stumbled out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the kitchen. He tugged the door shut as he left, not wanting Lafayette’s incredible noise to wake Alex, and as he turned into the kitchen he could hardly keep his laugh in.

“Oh my God,” he choked out, surveying the tiny room. A weird wet flour mix splattered the walls and floor, and sugar was sprinkled over everything. Lafayette stood at the counter guiltily, just as covered in ingredients.

“I know,” Lafayette said, before John could say anything else. “But my intentions were pure.”

“Of course.”

John walked the rest of the way towards them, standing on his toes to kiss their cheek, playfully licking sugar off of their skin. Lafayette shivered. “Were you going to make us breakfast?” he asked, letting himself fall back onto flat feet.

“Yes, but now we’re going to make breakfast for Alexander,” Lafayette said, smirking as they stirred batter in a bowl. A pan was already heating up on the stove, and they pointed at it. “You can make the bacon.”

John rolled his eyes, smiling, and began to throw bacon into the pan. “I can’t believe Alex is sleeping this long,” he said, raising his eyebrows as he placed the last piece. He turned around to face Lafayette. “I think this is the first time in months I’ve woken with him still asleep and in bed.” 

“Oui, he needs it desperately.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, quickly finishing breakfast and dumping it all on the tray. John inspected it. “You drowned the pancakes in syrup, Laf.”

“You burned the bacon.”

John tilted his head. “Touche,” he said with a grin.

They picked up the tray and John followed them down the hall and into the bedroom, where Alex was curled up in John’s empty spot on the bed. John couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, and he watched Lafayette gently set down the tray on the nightstand. Then they jumped onto the bed, and John laughed as Alex’s eyes shot open and a look of sheer terror crossed his face as he bounced into the air.

“Jesus, Laf!” he yelped as Lafayette smothered him with kisses.

“We made you breakfast,” Lafayette said, grinning.

Alex’s eyes found the tray and they lit up along with his face. “You really did,” Alex teased, although a blush was creeping across his cheeks. “I didn’t know you knew what flour was, Laf.”

Lafayette looked offended for about half a second before laughing. “I had John’s help.”

Alex turned his grin towards him, and John melted a little. “They did,” John said, climbing up on the bed to snuggle against the other two. “They fucked up the kitchen, though.”

They all nibbled on the breakfast as they talked, Alex’s hands in both Lafayette’s and John’s as they fed him bites of pancake, and after Lafayette accidentally smeared syrup across Alex’s face, the rest of the food was used as ammunition.

They had to carry syrup covered sheets to the laundromat afterwards, but they were smiling and laughing together, trading kisses, and that was all that mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go, guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going to talk about this because they are responsible adults, okay.

John lay curled up the couch, Alexander’s head in his lap, feeling extremely comfortable. Lafayette was at the other end, one hand massaging Alex’s feet as the other tapped out a text to someone. John started when his phone pinged, and he sent Lafayette a suspicious glance before checking it.

**From: Lafayette**

**To: John**

is now a good time to bring it up??

**From: John**

**To: Lafayette**

bring what up?

**From: Lafayette**

**To: John**

we need to talk about alexs attack

u know

caring partners and all that

**From: John**

**To: Lafayette**

oh

i guess nows good 

do u think hell be upset

**From: Lafayette**

**To: John**

i think hes fine 

ok

lets do this

**From: John**

**To: Lafayette**

u bring it up

**From: Lafayette**

**To: John**

um no???

**From: John**

To: Lafayette

you brought it up

you execute it

fucking baguette

**From: Lafayette**

**To: John**

im done with you 

...fine

 

John watched anxiously as Lafayette sat up, looking apprehensive, and opened their mouth. “Alexander?”

Alex, seeming to sense Lafayette’s seriousness, raised his head off of John’s lap and sat up, sitting on top of his feet. “Yeah?”

John sighed and sat up as well, turning himself so that he was full on facing the other two. “We need to talk about last night.”

Alex’s face fell as he turned red with embarrassment. “Oh, that.” His voice cracked on the last word, and Lafayette’s face broke out into a sad smile.

They reached out and pulled Alexander towards them, situating themselves until Alex was sitting in between Lafayette’s legs, which were extended across the couch and into John’s lap. “Don’t be embarrassed, mon cheri. We just want to know what we can do to help.”

The pink didn’t face from Alex’s face, but he smiled. “Um, I’m not sure exactly. No one’s ever really seen me like that.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, John rubbing Lafayette’s socked feet and Lafayette braiding Alex’s hair gently. The quiet was broken by Alex, eyes shut, voice barely above a murmur. “You guys actually made it a lot better than it usually is.”

John couldn’t keep his question in. “How?”

“You made me feel safe.”

John could feel a blush rise to his own cheeks as his heart swelled, and Lafayette smiled, pressing a kiss to Alex’s temple. “How about we order take out and watch a movie,” they suggested, and was answered with sounds of approval from both John and Alex.

“Can we watch in the bedroom?” Alex asked. “Kinda wanna cuddle you assholes.”

John grinned, eyes shining. “God, I love you two.”

They all trooped back into the bedroom and piled onto the bed, setting up the laptop and ordering pizza. John rested his head on Lafayette’s shoulder, leaning against the headboard, Alex squished in between them and fast asleep.

John took the opportunity to research panic attacks with Lafayette, determined to take care of him to the best of their capabilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one shot but whoops! There's another two chapters. Really fluffy chapters. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
